pernyataan
by Tomato-23
Summary: Mengucapkannya. Ya, atau dengan kata lain mengungkapkannya. Sama saja. Itulah kesulitan yang dialami Fuyumi. Menyatakan perasaanmu kepada seseorang yang kausukai memang bukan perkara mudah. Hal itulah yang terjadi kepada Fuyumi. Namun, apa yang akan dilakukan Fuyumi? Bagaimana pula dengan seseorang yang akan diberikan pernyataannya?


_Author's Note_ _: Jujur, saya sudah lama sekali tidak membaca fanfiksi atau manga dari Blood Lad maupun anime lainnya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Jika ada kritik dan saran, akan saya terima dengan senang hati._

.

 **Blood Lad milik Kodama Yuuki. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.**

 **Perhatian! OOC (maybe), alur random, typo, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **sebuah fanfiksi** Fuyumi Nagisa dengan Staz C. Blood

 **.**

 **pernyataan (c) Tomato-23**

 **.**

 _selamat menikmati!_

.

.

.

 _Mengucapkannya. Ya, atau dengan kata lain mengungkapkannya. Sama saja. Itulah kesulitan yang dialami Fuyumi. Menyatakan perasaanmu kepada seseorang yang kausukai memang bukan perkara mudah. Hal itulah yang terjadi kepada Fuyumi. Namun, apa yang akan dilakukan Fuyumi? Bagaimana pula dengan seseorang yang akan diberikan pernyataannya?_

.

.

Fuyumi telah mengerti apa perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan kepada Staz. Perasaan yang menggelitik perutnya. Merayap ke dada hingga lehernya. Kadang Fuyumi tak mengerti, bagaimana perasaan itu berkembang sedemikian hingga sebesar seperti sekarang ini.

Fuyumi menduga-duga, bagaimana bisa dirinya melabuhkan hatinya di dermaga hati milik Staz. Yang Fuyumi tahu, Staz lah yang bersusah payah mengembalikan dirinya menjadi manusia kembali. Staz lah yang menjadi pendonor untuk asupan 'makanan' selama ia menjadi hantu di dunia iblis.

Semburat merah menyergapi pipi putih Fuyumi.

Staz memang bersikap baik kepadanya. Meskipun pada awalnya Fuyumi mengira Staz mengabaikannya setelah ia menjadi hantu. Meski begitu, Staz ternyata mengucapkan sumpahnya untuk mengembalikan dirinya menjadi manusia kembali. Walaupun hingga saat ini ia masih menjadi hantu. Namun, semua itu sudah hilang dari keinginannya. Entah sudah sejak kapan, keinginan itu hilang. Yang ada saat ini, keinginan untuk selalu berada di sisi Staz lah, satu-satunya hal yang diinginkannya. Rona merah pun kembali menjalari wajahnya.

Fuyumi memalingkan pandangannya kepada Staz yang masih mengunyah menu kesukaannya di kedai langganan mereka. Senyum manisnya terpampang begitu saja, mengabaikan keresahan Staz. Merasa mendapatkan tatapan dari seseorang, Staz pun mengalihkan pandangan dari makanannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Staz setelah menaruh kembali garpunya. Seolah-olah seluruh jiwa raga Staz telah tertuju pada satu objek, Fuyumi. Di tatap dan ditanya begitu, Fuyumi justru semakin malu. Merah di pipinya telah memenuhi wajahnya, lagi. Matanya ia alihkan ke segala sudut selain pandangan Staz.

"Kausakit? Wajahmu merah. Kita bisa pulang sekarang. Aku akan membayar tagihan makanan kita dulu," tukas Staz sesaat mendapati wajah merah Fuyumi. Tubuhnya kemudian berdiri meninggalkan meja mereka. Belum jauh dari mejanya, Fuyumi tiba-tiba mencegahnya.

"Kenapa? Wajahmu semakin merah. Kau tahu? Kita sebaiknya pulang," balas Staz. Mendengar hal itu Fuyumi buru-buru membalasnya. "B-bukan begitu, Staz- _san_!" seru Fuyumi panik.

"Kenapa?" Staz mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dan kembali duduk. Ia tatap Fuyumi saksama. Hal itu malah membuat Fuyumi semakin merah wajahnya. Pandangan Fuyumi pun semakin menunduk. " _A-ano_..."

Staz tidak lantas menjawabnya, ia masih menunggu penjelasan gadis di hadapannya itu. Alisnya terangkat meminta penjelasan lanjut dari Fuyumi.

"A- _ano_. Begini, Staz- _san_..." jeda "A-aku..." Alis Staz semakin terangkat. "A-aku... Umm, bagaimana ya mengatakannya. Ahahaha," tukas Fuyumi. Hah, keluar sudah gelagat gadis manusia yang telah menjadi hantu itu jika sudah dilanda gugup. Staz pun pelan-pelan meminta Fuyumi untuk mengatakan alasannya.

"Katakan saja. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Walaupun janji pertamaku untuk bisa mengembalikanmu sebagai manusia belum bisa kupenuhi." Wajah Staz yang tadinya serius berubah lesu. Fuyumi menjadi merasa bersalah setelahnya. "K-kau tak perlu seperti itu, Staz- _san_! Justru aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu karena sudah membantuku tinggal di dunia iblis ini." Fuyumi tiba-tiba memegang kedua tangan Staz yang berada di atas meja.

Tidak menduga sikapnya itu, Fuyumi malah semakin merah wajahnya. Staz pun semakin khawatir alih-alih menanggapi kedua tangan yang lebih kecil itu menangkup tangannya.

"Heh, sudahlah. Kita pulang saja. Wajahmu merah begitu. Kau harus istirahat. Ayo kita pergi." Staz pun tanpa memedulikam perasaan sebenarnya Fuyumi memegang balik tangan Fuyumi. Ia berdiri, membuat Fuyumi mengikutinya, dan keduanya pergi menuju kasir. Dengan pandangan heran, pemilik kedai tersebut pun mengiringi langkah mereka hingga menghilang dari kedai.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Staz, Fuyumi digandeng tangannya oleh Staz. Kelakuan vampir itu tidak disadarinya sendiri, membuat Fuyumi semakin memerah wajahnya. Malah, tangan dingin vampir itu semakin erat menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau masih kuat untuk berjalan, 'kan?" tanya Staz memastikan tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara. Sebuah anggukan kaku menanggapi ucapan Staz. Meskipun tidak melihatnya, Fuyumi yakin Staz akan mengetahui itu. Entah rasa percaya seperti apa yang membuat Fuyumi meyakini itu. Namun, Staz pun seolah menyetujuinya dengan langkahnya dan sikap diamnya.

Staz yang berjalan lebih dulu dari Fuyumi terlihat semangat sekali untuk sampai di apartemennya. Bukannya tanpa sebab, Staz hanya merasa khawatir dengan keadaan gadis hantu yang saat ini digandengnya.

Pikiran vampir itu barulah tersadar. Staz tiba-tiba berhenti dan wajahnya pun ikut memerah. Genggaman tangannya pada Fuyumi terlepas begitu saja. Kemudian, ia tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk. Tawa garingnya membubui aksinya itu.

Fuyumi bertanya-tanya dengan kelakuan vampir di depannya. Adakah sesuatu yang membuat Staz seperti itu? Sampai-sampai genggaman vampir yang erat sebelumya itu menjadi renggang dan terlepas. Samar-samar ada kekosongan yang menghempas dada Fuyumi. Dan itu sangat sakit.

"E-ee... kita akan sampai sebentar lagi," ucap Staz setelah menyadari keanehannya.

"B-baiklah," kata Fuyumi dengan gurat samar kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

"Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi. Kau, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Staz kembali untuk memastikan.

"Hng? Maksudnya, Staz- _san_?"

Duh, gadis hantu yang satu itu suka sekali membuatnya kesal dan tidak tega bersamaan saat ditanya dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Maksudku, a-apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" balas Staz dengan pandangan masih ke depan, tanpa repot-repot memandang wajah Fuyumi.

"A-aa, b-bisa kok, Staz- _san_."

Setelah medengarnya, Staz kembali berjalan, tetapi langkahnya tidak secepat sebelumnya. Fuyumi di belakangnya menjadi sejajar dengan langkahnya. Dua tangan Fuyumi saling bertaut di depan tubuhnya. Rasa gugup dan canggung pun masih menyelimutinya. Sementara itu, dua tangan Staz yang salah satunya sebelum ini sempat memegang tangan Fuyumi pun telah berpindah tempat ke dalam saku celananya.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen Staz saat itu terasa sangat lama. Padahal, dari kedai langganan vampir penguasa wilayah timur itu, biasanya mereka hanya memakan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Sementara itu, saat itu hampir setengah jam perjalanan mereka menuju apartemen Staz.

Mungkin suasananya yang sedikit berbeda. Hal itu pun masih berlanjut hingga mereka telah berada di apartemen Staz. Vampir itu buru-buru menyuruh Fuyumi berbaring di temat tidurnya. Fuyumi jadi terkenang saat pertama kali ia datang ke apartemen Staz. Penguasa wilayah timur itu hampir tidak pernah membiarkan Fuyumi menyentuh kasurnya. Baru setelah ia tinggal beberapa hari, vampir itu malah menyuruhnya tidur di kasurnya, sedangkan ia sendiri tidur di sofa panjangnya.

Sementara Fuyumi berbaring di tempat tidurnya, Staz mengambilkan obat demam. Staz berpikir obat demam yang ia bawa itu akan menyembuhkan wajah kemerahan Fuyumi. Setelah memastikan kembali suhu tubuh Fuyumi dengan satu telapak tangannya yang memegang kening gadis itu dan satu tangannya yang lain memegang keningnya sendiri. Staz memberikan satu butir pil obat demam kepada Fuyumi.

"Minumlah, lalu cepat tidur. Demammu akan hilang setelah kau istirahat," perintah Staz. Satu tangannya kemudian memberikan gelas air untuk membantu Fuyumi menelan pilnya.

Fuyumi yang masih terheran-heran, sedikit bingung. Bibirnya berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu untuk menyelesaikan salah paham itu. Pil dan gelas di tangannya masih tertahan dengan penjelasan yang masih terbungkam di bibirnya.

"S-Staz- _san_ ," kata Fuyumi.

"Ya?" balas Staz sabar.

"Sebenarnya aku," jeda "A-aku... aku, aku tidak sakit, Staz- _san_."

"Apa? Jelas-jelas wajahmu merah sekali! Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa bercermin. Atau, perlu termometer?" ujar Staz panjang lebar.

Fuyumi semakin bingung. Satu sisi ia sudah lega menyampaikan keresahannya tentang obat itu. Namun, di sisi berikutnya timbul sebuah pertanyaan baru. Masalahanya hal itulah yang sejak awal mengganggunya. Hal yang membuatnya hingga dinyatakan demam oleh Staz.

Staz masih diam. Dirinya masih berdiri menunggu Fuyumi meminum obatnya. Ia tidak percaya Fuyumi tidak demam. Jelas sekali wajahnya itu merah dan setelah ia cek sebelumnya pun suhunya panas. Yah meskipun hanya dengan membandingkannya dari suhu tubuhnya (keningnya).

Fuyumi pun masih duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur Staz. Ia bingung untuk mengatakan apa tentang alasannya nanti. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, mungkin itu adalah efek yang tepat setelah ia memikirkan mengenai perasaannya kepada Staz selama mereka menyantap menu di kedai tadi. Huhu, malangnya Fuyumi.

Alih-alih memberikan penjelasan, Fuyumi justru berteriak. "Staz- _san_!"

Kerut di keningnya yang pertama kali bereaksi dengan pekikan Fuyumi. Apalagi yang akan diucapkan gadis hantu cerewet di depannya itu. Mengelak lagi dari penyakitnya itu? Hah, hal itu mungkin akan membuat Staz semakin kerepotan bila penyakit Fuyumi ini bertambah parah.

"Staz- _san_!" kali ini Fuyumi kembali berteriak.

"Ya?" jawab Staz sekenanya.

"I-itu... Ugh," kata-kata Fuyumi terputus sejenak. Kepalanya pun kembali terasa pening. Mungkin Fuyumi akan meminta Staz mengganti jenis obatnya.

"I-itu...aku...ugh" pening kembali ia rasakan. Mungkin memang saatnya untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kepada Staz. "Staz- _san_ , aku...aku..."

Staz berdebar-debar. Kenapa malah dirinya yang _deg-degan_ begitu? Bukannya ia hanya akan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Fuyumi tentang penyakitnya itu?

"Staz- _san_. Aku. Eh, aku, sebenarnya..."

Suara degup jantung Staz semakin menggila. Kepalanya mulai didatangi bulir keringat dingin. Sampai sebegitunyakah ia terhadap apa yang akan gadis hantu itu katakan? Padahal ia bukan akan mendengar pernyataan cinta dari seseorang.

Gerakan bibir Fuyumi menyedot pusat perhatian tatapan Staz. Apa? Apa yang dikatakan Fuyumi?

"Staz- _san_ , sepertinya kepalaku pusing. Bisakah aku meminta obat sakit kepala?"

 _A-a-apan itu? Tentu saja itu bukan pernyataan suka kepada seseorang. Hanya sebuah permintaan untuk menggantikan obatnya dengan obat yang tepat dibutuhkan gadis itu. Eh tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba meminta obat sakit kepala?_

"Kau, sakit kepala?" tanya Staz memastikan.

Sebuah anggukan kaku menjawabnya dari Fuyumi. Gadis itu kembali seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu. Staz kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada bibir gadis manusia itu.

" _A-ano_..."

"Ya?"

"Staz- _san_ , kaubisa mengambilkan obat sakit kepala untukku?" pinta Fuyumi kembali.

Staz kembali tersadar dari dunianya. Apa? Oh. Baiklah, ia akan kembali dan mengambil obat sakit kepala untuk gadis itu. Dipintanya lagi obat demam yang masih utuh di atas telapak tangan Fuyumi yang terbuka. Lalu, Staz menghilang dari pandangan Fuyumi untuk melakukan sesuatu sesuai pinta sang gadis.

Fuyumi menggigit bibirnya. Apakah saat ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya? Termasuk tentang janji sang vampir yang akan mengembalikannya ke wujud aslinya sebagai manusia. Namun, ia ragu jika ia bisa melakukan itu semua. Untuk mengatakan tentang perubahan warna wajahnya saja ia tak mampu apalagi untuk hal yang menyangkut dirinya dengan laki-laki itu? Memang, sebelumnya juga, tetapi mungkin yang nanti ini sangat berarti untuknya.

Staz kembali ke hadapan Fuyumi selang beberapa menit. Tangannya sudah memindahkan obat yang dipinta Fuyumi. Ia kembali berdiri di samping Fuyumi. Menunggu gadis itu meminum obatnya dan terlelap.

Sebentar, kenapa dirinya membiarkan Fuyumi mengganti obatnya? Bukannya sebelumnya gadis itu wajahnya merah? Kemudian, Staz pun berkeinginan mengungkapkan pikirannya itu.

Di saat bersamaan, keduanya saling memanggil nama satu sama lain. Staz pun menyilakan Fuyumi untuk mengungkapkannya lebih dulu. Di lain sisi Fuyumi pun menyilakan Staz untuk lebih dulu mengatakannya. Namun, Staz bersikukuh untuk membiarkan Fuyumi lebih dulu. Seperti ungkapan, _ladies first_ , Staz pun begitu.

Fuyumi pun dibuatnya kembali merah wajahnya. Ya, wajahnya yang sempat tak semerah tadi kembali bersemu. Membuat Staz kehilangan kontrol untuk menahan pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau meminta obat pusing padahal sudah jelas wajahmu merah karena demam?"

Fuyumi pun merasa lega di satu sisi karena Staz mengungkapkan pikirannya lebih dulu. "Hmm... itu karena aku tidak merasa demam, Staz- _san_. A-aku justru merasa sakit kepala."

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"I-itu..."

"Nah, aku sudah mengungkapkannya. Sekarang giliranmu, sekaligus menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa wajahmu memerah bukan karena demam?"

Telak! Fuyumi mati kutu saat ini. Keringat dingin mulai mucul dari pori-pori kulitnya. Sebelumnya ia tidak berkeringat dingin seperti itu, mungkin karena kini ia sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"I-itu karena..."

Staz dengan sabar menunggu.

"A-aku..."

Staz masih menatap mata gadis itu dengan ketenangannya.

"..."

Staz memasang tatapan bingungnya.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, Staz- _san_. Bersiaplah!" kata Fuyumi tiba-tiba. Staz pun semakin penasaran dibuatnya. Bulir keringat dinginnya mengucur semakin deras.

" _Suki da yo!"_

Seperti suara kereta yang telah kembali ke peronnya. Ya, seperti itulah ketika kepulan asap imajiner keluar dari kedua teliga Fuyumi. Wajahnya pun sudah semakin merah. Sudah mirip kepiting rebus malah. Matanya pun terpejam begitu saja setelah kata-kata itu terucap darinya. Kepalanya pun tertunduk. Takut akan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Kakinya pun tertarik refleks, tertekuk sedikit. Tangannya meremas kain seprai hingga kusut.

Bagai terantuk sudut meja, Staz mengusap-usap sikunya. Apakah dirinya tidak salah mendengarnya? Sungguhan 'kah? Gadis itu tidak sedang melamun saat mengucapkannya, 'kan? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri memenuhi pikirannya. Kini, Staz merasa dirinya tiba-tiba sakit kepala luar biasa.

Namun, itu bukanlah hal yang dinginkannya setelah keberanian yang luar biasa dari gadis hantu itu. Pernyataan gadis itu harus diapresiasinya. Lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Meskipun hatinya kini masih bingung dengan perasaannya terhadap gadis hantu itu. Bukannya ia menolak pernyataan gadis itu atas perasaannya. Namun, ia lebih meyakinkan kepada dirinya sendiri atas perasaannya kepada gadis itu. "Aaa," begitu respon pertamanya setelah mendengar pernyataan Fuyumi.

"Aku sebelumnya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu," tutur Staz. "Aku cukup kaget, jujur saja. Aku tidak menduga kau akan mengatakannya."

Staz masih melihat gadis manusia itu tertunduk dengan mata terpejamnya. "Sebenarnya, aku juga bingung dengan perasaanku ini. Tapi, kalau kau ingin mendengar kebenarannya. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku."

Seketika hati Fuyumi mencelos. Ada rasa kebas menghantam dadanya. Tiba-tiba gumpalan tak kasat mata mengganjal tenggorokannya.

"Aku takut kau akan membencinya. Tapi, memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku, belum bisa mengatakannya saat ini," ujar Staz lagi dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Kepalanya pun kini tertunduk. Sama halnya dengan Fuyumi, Staz pun merasa kecewa dengan dirinya. Lebih-lebih ini menyangkut perasaan seseorang kepadanya.

Fuyumi mengangkat pandangannya. Kini, ia kembali melihat layar yang biasa Staz pakai untuk bermain _games_ di sana. Kepalanya pun mulai ia gerakkan untuk bisa melihat wajah vampir itu.

Mata Fuyumi seakan dibuat semakin tersudut. Aura panas di sekitarnya mendorongnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba sebuah bulir air mata jatuh. Matanya masih menatap laki-laki yang tertunduk di hadapannya itu.

"Staz- _san_..." Air mata kembali menetes. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa mengatakannya kepadamu," ungkapnya. Secercah kelegaan dan desakan sesak itu sekaligus menghantam Fuyumi. Lagi-lagi, air mata kembali menetes. Sebuah senyum kecil tersimpul di bibirnya.

"Staz- _san_ ," panggil Fuyumi lagi. "Kepalaku sudah tidak sakit lagi."

Kepala Staz mula-mula terangkat dan langsung ditangkap oleh mata sembab itu. Baru sebentar saja, mata itu dibuatnya seolah telah berjam-jam meneteskan mutiaranya. Staz merasa bersalah.

Fuyumi kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang hangat. Lebih hangat dari yang sebelumnya pernah Staz lihat. Dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak dengan sendirinya. Tangannya mendekap tubuh itu, milik Fuyumi.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuat Staz- _san_ sedih," ucap Fuyumi di antara wajahnya yang tertahan dengan dada bidang Staz.

"Aku yang harusnya berkata seperti itu," kata Staz dengan mata sendunya.

"Tidak, karena aku yang membuat Staz- _san_ berkorban banyak, demi aku. Staz- _san_ sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Sekarang, sudah sepantasnya untukku mengatakannya," jeda "Sudah saatnya kau berhenti untuk mengembalikanku menjadi manusia lagi, Staz- _san_ ," ucap Fuyumi lagi.

Masih mendekap Fuyumi, Staz diam. Dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ini membuat dadanya lebih hangat sekaligus sesak. Di dalam dirinya seperti ada magnet yang tidak ingin kehilangan sisi lain magnet tersebut dalam diri Fuyumi.

Mungkinkah?

Apa pantas Staz menyebutnya?

Perasaan ini?

"Sebaiknya kau minum dulu. Sepertinya sakit kepalamu itu karena kau belum meminum darahku, 'kan?" tawar Staz. Mengalihkan percakapan saat ini merupakan tindakan tepat menurutnya. Dekapannya pun dilepaskannya. Ia berusaha untuk menjaga kendali dirinya. Diputuskannya untuk memberi 'makan' Fuyumi agar suasana yang sempat tegang ini kembali seperti sedia kala.

Staz pun melukai ibu jarinya dan mulai menyodorkannya ke hadapan Fuyumi. Sementara itu, gadis itu masih kaget dengan semua kejadian itu. Tanpa berlama-lama Fuyumi segera menyambutnya dan mulai merasakan darah sihir yang kuat telah mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Staz pun bukannya biasa saja. Justru wajahnya sudah memerah. Setelah mendengar pernyataan Fuyumi tadi, dirinya bukan melupakannya begitu saja. Malah membuatnya semakin teringat. Sedangkan Fuyumi seperti tidak sedang mengalami semua itu. Wajahnya biasa saja saat menghisap darah dari ibu jari Staz. Dirinya telah teralihkan dengan kegiatannya itu.

Dirasa sudah cukup, Staz menarik ibu jarinya dengan paksa. Jika sudah 'makan', Fuyumi akan lupa. Dan hal itu sangat buruk, apalagi konsentrasi sihir Staz sangat besar bagi tubuh Fuyumi. Jika terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi darah Staz, bisa-bisa tubuh Fuyumi yang akan hancur, menghilang. Atau akibat lainnya yaitu kantuk berat.

Sesaat sunyi melanda di antara mereka. Staz pun sudah berhenti untuk menyuruh Fuyumi tidur. Gadis itu pun sudah tidak mengeluh tentang kondisi bandannya. Namun, mata gadis itu justru kini yang mulai terasa berat. Selalu begitu setiap kali ia setelah 'makan'. Mungkin lebih baik juga, apalagi setelah ketegangan sebelumnya. Jika ia tidur, semoga saja ketegangan dan kecanggungan itu hilang. Dan mereka hidup seperti biasa kembali.

Staz masih berdiri di samping Fuyumi. Vampir itu masih ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu. Namun, Fuyumi meminta maaf kembali. Langsung saja, Staz menolaknya.

"Kau tidak salah," kata Staz sesaat ia mendengar pernyataan maaf Fuyumi.

"B-bukan begitu, Staz- _san_." Ah, rupanya keadaan sepertinya sudah kembali.

"Kalau begitu, ada yang ingin kukatakan," ucap Staz dengan mantap.

"Silakan saja."

Staz pun bersiap-siap. Semoga, apa yang ia rasakan barusan saja itu merupakan pertanda dari kejelasan perasaannya kepada Fuyumi ini. Semoga ia tidak terlambat untuk mengatakannya. Semoga saja ia masih dapat pengakuan dari Fuyumi. Semoga saja Fuyumi tidak memperhitungkan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba berubah secepat itu.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku 'kan?" tanya Staz begitu melihat posisi Fuyumi yang membelakangi dirinya dan seolah bersiap untuk tidur.

"Kau tahu, mungkin kau akan menganggapku aneh. Tapi percayalah, semua yang akan aku katakan nanti adalah kebenarannya," ucap Staz tanpa memedulikan Fuyumi yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sebelum ini.

"Aku...," jeda "Aku harap ini akan membuat jelas semuanya."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi. "Hey, aku suka padamu."

"..."

"Hey?!

"..." Tidak ada balasan. Staz pun mengguncangkan tubuh Fuyumi. Tidak ada reaksi dari gadis itu. "He—"

Kata-kata itu terpotong begitu saja setelah menyaksikan kebenarannya. Fuyumi ternyata telah terlelap. Jika demikian, berarti pernyataan Staz barusan itu sia-sia belaka? Ia harus mengucapkannya kembali setelah gadis itu sadar lagi nanti? Hah, menyebalkan.

Di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, samar-samar Fuyumi mendengar sesuatu. Membuatnya begitu bahagia. Senyum simpul ia perlihatkan (Staz yang melihatnya di dunia nyata pun terkejut melihat Fuyumi yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya).

Kemudian, Fuyumi pun mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat langkah kaki Staz yang hendak meninggalkannya berhenti.

"Aku mendengarnya, Staz- _san_. Terima kasih."

Entah Fuyumi sedang kerasukan apa, Staz seperti disihir. Ia berbalik, memandang Fuyumi kembali. Gadis itu masih tersenyum. Apa benar gadis itu tertidur? Jika ya, kenapa ia bisa berbicara selancar itu. Jika tidak, mengapa tidak dengan mata terbuka saja, agar Staz bisa melihat matanya yang jernih itu.

Ah, semuanya begitu menyebalkan. Staz akan menganggap semua itu hanya angin lalu. Jika nanti memang Fuyumi memang mendengar kata-katanya, ia akan mensyukurinya. Jika tidak? Ia berharap Fuyumi akan merasakan perasaannya dengan perlakuannya kepada gadis itu.

.

Kau begitu kelelahan atau kekenyangan, eh, Fuyumi? Atau, mencoba menghindar? Padahal kautahu, kau tak akan bisa menghindar dari Staz. Karena satu-satunya pendonor untukmu adalah dia. Haha. Selamat tidur Fuyumi. Semoga ketika kau bangun nanti, kau sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya, termasuk perasaanmu.

Masih dalam bunga tidurnya, Fuyumi tersenyum, sepanjang yang gadis hantu itu ingat. Dirinya merasakan kebahagiaan luar biasa. Sepanjang tidurnya, ia tersenyum.

.

.

 **Tamat**

.

#Nb: Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga akhir. Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya. Terima kasih telah berkunjung. Terima kasih banyak! ^^)


End file.
